


Your Music Taste is Like a Little Kid's (but I Like You All the Same for it)

by toxicPatronus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb mutual crushes that the other hasn't noticed yet, M/M, Seriously these two are SUCH DORKS i love them, Singing, accidentally embarrassing yourself in front of your crush? no biggie, hahahahahaha please bury me i love these two so much but there's barely anything for them, parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicPatronus/pseuds/toxicPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a "you know you're singing to your earbuds outloud, right?" AU that I found on tumblr and desperately wanted to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Music Taste is Like a Little Kid's (but I Like You All the Same for it)

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, I am so bad at summaries, I'm so sorry. But I really like this pair, and it makes me sad that it doesn't have a lot of work! So I figured I'd try my hand in helping it along. And the AU was really cute. Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you like it, and I hope I didn't do too bad with their characterization! Leave a comment if you'd like, it'll make my day I promise. ♥ (also sorry about any grammar mistakes, I was really excited to get this finished and posted)

            It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in the Miyagi prefecture. It was one of those nice days where it was warm enough to not need a jacket, yet the sun was accompanied by a light breeze, as if reminding everyone that summer was drawing to a close. The wind started to pick up, sending the descending leaves into a spiral before they continued their downwards journey. Hanamaki strolled along the sidewalk towards the park, deciding to spend his day relaxing in the sun.

            The park was fairly deserted, which Hanamaki thought was unusual. On any other day, you could hear the sounds of laughter halfway down the street. Little kids would be running around, their parents watching with fond eyes and exasperated smiles.

            Shrugging to himself, Hanamaki ventured over to the bench that sat next to his favorite tree. Reaching into his sweater jacket, he pulled out a tangle of headphones, sighing as he went to untangle them and connect them to his phone. He hit the shuffle button, leaned further back on the bench, and enjoyed the scenery surrounding him.

            Suddenly, Hanamaki was jolted awake by a light tap on his shoulder. He had unknowingly drifted off, and in that time the park had returned to its normal capacity. People were everywhere, children were laughing all around, and a boy about his age stood right in front of Hanamaki with a sheepish expression on his face. His thick eyebrows were slightly furrowed, and Hanamaki felt like he vaguely recognized the boy. His mind still sluggish with sleep, it took him a few moments to place the face. Wait, wasn’t that… Matsukawa? Startled, he stopped playing his music and removed an ear bud, raising an eyebrow to indicate he was listening.

            “Sorry about that. Mind if I sit here? All the other benches are full…” Matsukawa asked him.

            “Yeah, of course” Hanamaki replied.

            “Thanks.”

            Matsukawa sat down on the bench next to Hanamaki, pulled a book out, and started reading. Hanamaki put his ear bud back in place and resumed listening to his music. Trying not to fall asleep this time, he started mouthing the words along with the songs he was listening to.

            As another song drew to a close, Hanamaki started to feel like he was being watched. Nervously, he turned his head to the side, and suddenly remembered Matsukawa had been sitting next to him. The boy had closed his book, and set one elbow on top of it to rest his chin in his hand. He was smiling, and it looked as though he’d been watching Hanamaki for a while.

            “Did you need something?” Hanamaki huffed. Normally, he’d be friendlier, but Matsukawa’s scrutiny was doing strange things to his stomach.

            Matsukawa’s smile only grew wider.

            “You do realize that you’ve been singing out loud, right? By the way, you picked some nice songs. I think my little sister likes that kind of music.” Matsukawa replied, a teasing tone in his voice.

            Hanamaki took a moment to process his words, and felt his face heating up almost immediately. He scowled deeply, somewhere, Iwaizumi would be proud. He’d laugh his ass off at Hanamaki’s predicament, but he’d be proud all the same.

            “Hey, don’t worry about it. The songs are pretty catchy, can’t say I blame you.” Matsukawa continued to tease, and Hanamaki’s ears started to burn.

            Annoyed and unable to come up with a decent response, Hanamaki ignored him, trying not to think about the red on his face or the butterflies in his stomach. He focused his eyes steadfastly in front of him, and went back to his music. This time, he made sure to keep his mouth closed.

            As the music relaxed him once more and the tension left his body, he didn’t notice Matsukawa’s eyes still on him. Matsukawa smiled softly, grateful that Hanamaki was oblivious to his true feelings. This was just another thing he could add to the list of what he liked about Hanamaki.

            Turning back to his book, he really did need to get that assignment done, Matsukawa stole one last glance at Hanamaki’s face. His eyes were closed, and there was a relaxed smile on his face. Matsukawa sighed to himself and turned back to his book, content with enjoying the last of the afternoon sitting in the park next to Hanamaki.


End file.
